User talk:Imposter101
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Syrath's Reign Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp "I'm Imposter101, your overlord and dictator, those who oppose me will be meet with my mighty ban hammer and ban cannon while those worthy of my site will be rewarded with my godlike gifts." RIP OFF! Totalimmortal 19:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) If you like, you could make me admin temporarily so I can set up theme, templates, and wiki features for you, then you can remove the rights. Right now you have no talk pages, no property/construction/NCF/delete templates, and other less important things. Totalimmortal 19:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool I'll get it all set up for you. What colors do you want for the theme? Totalimmortal 19:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Its DoW here. I have added to a couple of catagories and will proceed in creating a new race: Werewovles. Just letting you know in advance. A pychopathic warlord([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 10:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Imposter, nice wiki. I might join. Jackal Hyena 17:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) just making up dwarfs. 'A pychopathic warlord(''The edge of darkness...'') 19:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) See, the thing is Imposter, you cant just ban somone as soon as they edit on the wiki. You can create very strict rules and enforce a civil atmoshpere, while you cant ban smone as soon as they strat to edit, evan if it is somone like TGB (who has a background). Make strict rules (which are perfectly acceptlbe), but dont pick and choose members that may be better then others. It isnt nice, and won't make you popular. Viva has made strict rules on his new wiki (Shattered Unity) which does restrict things. Just giving you some advice. Cheers, ''A pychopathic warlord([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 21:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm just trying to be like Star Wars fanon. Strict, but fair. '''A pychopathic warlord(''The edge of darkness...'') 22:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC)